


A Bookcase for Belle

by D4rklordess



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4rklordess/pseuds/D4rklordess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is in need of a bookcase, will Rumplestiltskin be up to the task?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bookcase for Belle

When Belle asks him for a new bookcase, Rumpelstiltskin thinks that it is a great opportunity to show off. To show that he is not as useless as he seems, that he can still do a _man’s_ work.

That night is completely dedicated to designing and planning and drawing… he’s barely able not to fall asleep in his pawnshop the morning after, but it is _worth it_ , Belle will _love_ it.

Not wanting to lose time, when he comes home he already has all the materials and tools that he will be needing. All is going according to plan. Belle will be _delighted_ , she will _love_ … it.

Is not until darkness creeps over, until Belle has come looking for him again, and again ( _Rumpel, I’ve made some tea, won’t you drink it with me? Rumpel, dinner is ready, aren’t you coming?_ And finally… _I’m going to bed, try to hurry, ok?_ ), that Rumpelstiltskin starts to panic.

_Get off here, you fucking useless thing._

He’s miscalculated, and now one board is too short, the bookcase will wobble if put down and Rumpelstiltskin thinks that it is _not fair_ that Bell has to live with two short, wobbling…

_You don’t even know how to do a man’s worth, eh? Fucking cunt! You only know how to do a woman’s work. You are even less than a woman. You useless creature. You should have die!_

She deserves better, and if she still puts up with him, the bookcase at least should be _perfect_. So he tries to even the wood. Tries to fix it. Everything is fine, it will be _beautiful_.

When everything is all set up, he’s even drawn roses climbing up both sides, he tries to put some books he’s bought for the occasion. But distress creeps up his heart when he discovers that the shelves are too close. Not one book fits in, and is just not typical, that every beautiful thing he touches he destroys? The shelf is _useless_ now…

_You should have lost the ability to walk, you should crawl, like the worm you really are, you should grovel at our feet. You should be grateful of the things we give you._

He’s wallowing in self-pity, letting darkness overcome him, the past is clouding his mind, he can barely think…

_Pathetic, once a coward, always a coward!_

What use is the bookcase now? What use is he himself if he can’t even build something _pretty_ , something she can admire, for his love? He should leave, before she realises the mistake she’s making staying with him, the crimes he’s make… the intended bookcase…, let her free once and for all.

_Asking for more? Go! Before I give you something more you’ll regret asking for._

He should’ve known that happy endings were not for the likes of him, that he does not deserve happiness… Belle…

He doesn’t know she is there until a warm blanket is pulled over his shoulders and an arm encloses around his shoulders. He doesn’t know what to say, just keeps looking at the failed bookcase. Short, ugly and good for nothing, a cruel reflection of himself. Mocking him for his efforts.

“Have I told you that I’ve discovered this plane donut-shape things that play music? I think that they’ll fit perfectly here, it’s _perfect_ just as it is Rumpel, thank you!”.

Maybe not so useless after all.


End file.
